


I'm In Love With The Shape Of You

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [4]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kinktober, M/M, Praise Kink, all of Daniel Sharman's characters have praise kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Troy likes to be made of in bed, Nick has no problem complying.For KinktoberBut mostly devoted to my <3 and an early present for her birthday.





	I'm In Love With The Shape Of You

Troys hair has gotten a little long since his *head injury*, and to be honest I'm not complaining.  
To be really honest, I've been doing everything I can to distract him every time he reaches up and tugs at the mass of curls, saying something like "it's about time I-"  
There's always a chore around our little (hah) homestead and that's useful for distracting him. I know, it's cheap, but I don't really care. It sets up moments like this one.  
Me, the luckiest fuck in the world, watching my boyfriend casually forget himself. It starts with him playing with his hair, or trying to get it to settle respectively. Then his other hand gets bored, because none of Troy can sit still. So it disappears below his waistband. He makes a little noise and catches my eyes. I swear he looks at me like I'm doing it. And that drives me nuts.  
That's ok. I know what drives that beautiful jackass nuts.  
"Damn, you're fucking gorgeous." I say, never breaking our eye contact. He motions me over, little a little upset at the loss of contact. He goes right back to stroking himself, moaning my name, the bastard.  
I help for as long as I can stand, his body twisting while he whines underneath me when it's not quite how he wants it.  
That's when I can't take it anymore. And I swear, out loud, I'm going to fuck the hell out of him.


End file.
